


paper rings (darling, you're the one I want)

by firstlove_latespring



Series: life's a cake, have a slice [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Smooching, Soft Kim Mingyu, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlove_latespring/pseuds/firstlove_latespring
Summary: one of Jihoon’s more endearing hobbies was how he liked to collect rocks and this might be the most important rock mingyu will ever give him.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: life's a cake, have a slice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712572
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	paper rings (darling, you're the one I want)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!
> 
> this piece is taken from my original fic fest fic but she kind of just spiraled into her own thing.  
> the concept is inspired by the one fansign where soonyoung said that jihoon collects rocks  
> the title is from [paper rings by taylor swift](https://open.spotify.com/track/4y5bvROuBDPr5fuwXbIBZR?si=z3C1nTcFRRut0_2I_ynGTA) because i am super late to the lover listening party and also because the song reminds me of gyuhoon, especially the bridge.  
> the rings are inspired by [this](http://www.titaniumkay.com/Cobalt-Chrome-Black-Plated-Black-Diamond-Wedding-Band-Ring-P104553.html), [this](https://www.jewelrybygaro.com/black-diamond-wedding-band-vintage-wedding-ring-unique-wedding-band-black-gold-wedding-band-mens-wedding-band-4-mm-anniversary-band/) and [this](https://www.mensweddingbands.com/8-mm-mens-wedding-bands-brushed-black-tungsten-p333c/).

One of Jihoon’s more endearing hobbies was how he liked to collect rocks. Mingyu was quick to catch onto this at the beginning of their relationship. He’d notice how Jihoon would walk around gardens and ponds, staring at the ground and returning with heavy pockets. In the tiny dorm room he’d shared with Soonyoung in college, he kept them in a shoebox under his bed and showed it to Mingyu the first time he had slept over.

“I don’t know why but I just picked up the habit as a kid,” Jihoon explained as he poured the contents of the Adidas box onto the bed in the space between them. “I have a lot more at home and I haven’t been able to really go around places where I can look for them until we started going out.”

Mingyu had thought that it was an adorable pastime and made it his secret mission to help his boyfriend collect more. He made sure to take Jihoon to more parks and beaches, go on hikes and walks along the river, and carry them for him when they got too heavy. Eventually, he joined in the fun and would pick out some too and show them to Jihoon, who always had the last say as to what they were bringing home.

There wasn’t really a pattern as to what Jihoon liked. There were small ones, big ones, smooth ones, some with jagged edges, plain ones, colorful ones, round ones, peculiar ones. They were just whatever Jihoon saw and liked. Mingyu even started carrying around a little velvet bag along with him at all times so they could put them into it whenever they went out.

When they moved in with each other, Mingyu bought a large bowl for their coffee table where they deposited and displayed Jihoon’s favorite ones. Jihoon had stared at him in disbelief before wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him when Mingyu had told him what it was for.

“You’re the best!” Jihoon said, smiling so wide his eyes turned into precious crescents as he continued to rain kisses onto Mingyu’s face.

It was the first idea that came to mind when he started brainstorming as to how he was going to propose to Jihoon. He knew Jihoon wanted something simple, but still special. His boyfriend would probably combust on the spot if Mingyu tried anything too audacious like a flash mob or asking on a big screen. Mingyu knew that he wanted to do it at home, in the house they’ve made into their own space with rooms filled with sunlight and their love.

Mingyu asked the jeweler for a more straightforward ring too. No pear shaped diamonds or over the top embellishments. Jihoon would want something more muted and Mingyu would gladly wear anything to match.

It took a while but when she finally presented him with a pair of bands that coordinated perfectly with each other, he had no second thoughts as he pulled out his checkbook and returned home with a small black box that felt heavier than an armful of stones from the riverside.

He didn’t tell everyone about his plan. Seungcheol and Soonyoung at the most, even though Soonyoung couldn’t look at Jihoon for a few weeks without shedding silent tears. Telling Seokmin or Seungkwan would have been too risky. They cried even more easily. Telling BooSeokSoon would just open up the floodgates for everyone else

With great blessings from both their parents, Mingyu decided that it was time to pop the question. Five years after the first night they met, they went out for dinner at their favorite barbecue place and even drank a little wine to celebrate. Jihoon was beautiful with flushed cheeks as his tongue loosened up, talking about his day and the latest shenanigans at the studio while turning over the meat on the grill. 

Mingyu didn’t think that it was possible to love someone this much but Lee Jihoon has always had his ever growing heart in his palm and never once let go. And even though Mingyu already spent his days falling asleep and waking up next to the love of his life, he was more than ready to ask Jihoon for forever.

Jihoon had clung onto his arm, after they had gotten out of the car, laughing loudly and still buzzing from the wine and mood of the night.

“Hey, Minggu,” Jihoon said, pulling on his sleeve after they took off their shoes, “Thank you for tonight. You know I love you so much, right?”

Mingyu chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the older, bending down to kiss his forehead. “Of course, I do. And I know you know I love you too.”

“I do,” Jihoon said, almost a vow. He had his arms around Mingyu’s neck as they met in the middle for a searing kiss. “I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.”

They didn’t let go of each other until Jihoon let out a yawn. Mingyu knew that it was the right time to finally ask Jihoon the question that has been sitting at the back of his mind for the last few months.

Mingyu caressed Jihoon’s face, tender and slow. “I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

“Okay,” Jihoon purred, pulling away to make his way to the living room. “Thank you.”

Mingyu smiled. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind about asking Jihoon to marry him. They’ve talked about it already, hours and hours upon end. Jihoon wanted to marry Mingyu as much as Mingyu wanted to marry Jihoon. All he had to do now was ask.

Mingyu proceeded into the kitchen, pretending to look for Jihoon’s favorite mug. “Oh and before I forget, I got you a rock today. I put the bag on the coffee table. Tell me if you like it.”

“Ooh!” Jihoon said, standing up from where he was sitting on the couch. He grabbed the bag from the table and gave it a shake. “Did you go to the park without me? What is it?”

“Open it up,” Mingyu told him, slowly approaching Jihoon from the side.

Jihoon had his lips pursed as he pulled open the velvet pouch and turned it upside down to pour its contents onto his hand. Out slid a black and silver ring, with a single white diamond embedded on the side.

Jihoon gasped and turned to find Mingyu already on his knees looking up at him, eyes bright and expectant. His canines peaked out when he smiled. “I’ve had this one for a while. Do you like it, Jihoon?”

“Oh my god, Mingyu,” Jihoon’s eyes were tearing up as he looked at the ring again. It was perfect. He wiped away the tears that slid down his cheek as Mingyu came closer, still kneeling on the ground. “I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“I know I said I’d ask after four years so forgive me if I made you wait. But I know that this is what we both want, and I am more than ready to become your husband, and you mine.

“So, will you marry me Lee Jihoon?”

“Of course I will, you dummy!” Jihoon launched himself onto Mingyu, nearly toppling them both to the ground. “I knew you were going to ask soon. And this is just perfect. This is all I ever wanted. I love you and I love this ring and I want to be your husband as soon as possible!”

Mingyu’s arms were back around him. Both of their faces were full of bright smiles and wet lashes. “Sorry I made you wait hyung. Here let me put it on. And then you can put on mine.”

Mingyu kissed away Jihoon’s sweet tears as he slid the ring onto his left finger. They looked at it and how it shone in the light of their living room. Mingyu fished his ring out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Jihoon.

Mingyu’s ring looked like a negative copy of Jihoon’s ring with the black and silver interchanged and a black diamond instead. They intertwined their fingers to see them side by side, matching amidst their differences.

Jihoon embraced Mingyu once again, kissing him wherever he could reach and sobbing how much he loved him. It wasn’t hard for Mingyu to stand up or Jihoon to wrap his legs around his waist as Mingyu carried them into the bedroom to continue the rest of their night, hearts and bodies tangled and promised to each other for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> kudos and (kind!!!) comments are appreciated! u can also catch me on find me on my writing twt [@honeydokyeom](https://mobile.twitter.com/honeydokyeom) for more crying about gyuhoon
> 
> i hope u have a great day!


End file.
